A Lista- Quatro Semanas de Fantasias
by hime-vampire
Summary: Quatro semanas antes de seu casamento com Edward, Bella está frustrada. Ela sabe que há pouco ou nenhuma chance de fazê-lo dobrar suas regras e limites agora, mas não há nenhum mal em fantasiar sobre o que poderia acontecer mais tarde. Então, ela começa a compilar uma lista ... tradução da historia The List da autora LauraMCullen
1. Chapter 1

"Argh!" Eu despejei minha frustração no travesseiro, esperando que Edward estivesse longe o suficiente para não ouvir. Emmett e Jasper tinham acabado de chegar para arrastá-lo para uma viagem de caça durante a noite, mas não antes de nós termos passado a ultima hora na minha cama, nós beijando em um estado frenético de excitação. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu poderia, eventualmente fazê-lo através das próximas quatro semanas até o casamento sem literalmente explodir.

Algo eu precisava fazer.

Não me interpretem mal. Eu _amo_ o beijo de Edward. Eu amo beijá-lo. E ele tem sido capaz de empurrar seus limites, mesmo que só um pouco. A primeira vez que ele me deixou sentir sua língua em minha boca, por exemplo, eu quase desmaiei. Tendo não só a doçura de sua respiração, mas o néctar incrível de seu gosto dentro de mim causou um sentimento quase de euforia. A primeira vez que ele me lambeu da clavícula seguindo a linha de minha mandíbula meu coração ameaçou explodir no meu peito. Uma vez que ele mesmo colocou seus lábios em torno de seus dentes e mordiscou minha orelha. Isso tudo era insuportavelmente bom.

Mas, então, sempre haveria esse ponto quando Edward iria recuar. E ele querer deixar de ir à caça, como ele fez esta noite, ou me envolva em um casulo de cobertores, na intenção separar nossos corpos. De qualquer maneira, eu ia acabar querendo mais, _muito_ mais. E sentindo-me frustrada.

Eu entendia seu raciocínio completamente. Eu sei que ele está com medo de me machucar. E eu sei que ele está comprometido com seu senso do início do século XX da moralidade. E eu amo tanto essa proteção da parte dele e seu cavalheirismo.

Mas, sério, á coisas que uma garota precisa.

Enquanto eu estava lá na minha cama, eu não poderia banir as fantasias que começaram a passar como um filme contra o interior das minhas pálpebras fechadas.

Em um deles, eu vim para o meu quarto depois de tomar banho. Não percebendo que Edward estava lá, sua presença me assustou, e eu deixei cair a toalha que eu tinha em volta do meu corpo. Na minha fantasia, eu não estava realmente consciente sobre Edward me ver nua, e ele não seria capaz de controlar a si mesmo, ele investia contra mim, no bom sentido, é claro, finalmente, tomando-me para si.

Em outro, eu consegui convencer Edward a entrar _no_ chuveiro comigo, dizendo que só assim poderíamos nos acostumar a ficar nu em frente ao outro. Eu o convenci a lavar as minhas costas para mim (eu não podia evitar, bufei, eu poderia assim dizer que isso era uma fantasia em que Edward estava tocando o meu corpo nu!) E, finalmente, ele não podia conter a si mesmo, e ele me apertou com força contra o azulejo frio e entrou em mim. Ungh, a simples idéia do azulejo frio me pressionando _por trás_ ao mesmo tempo, com o corpo frio de Edward pressionado contra a minha frente. Era quase como estar com dois ...

Oh Deus, há algo de errado comigo.

Em outro, Edward ficou com ciúmes dos avanços de Mike Newton no meu trabalho, e me tomou por trás contra o balcão de check-out, enquanto Mike assistiu na parte de trás da loja. Esperar. o _quê?_ De onde veio isso?

Sentei-me na minha cama. Meu cérebro não estava ajudando a situação entre as minhas pernas.

De repente, um pensamento me ocorreu espontaneamente. Havia uma maneira que eu poderia fazer isso melhorar.

Eu poderia realmente? Apesar de ser 18 anos de idade, eu não era particularmente familiarizado com o sexo em _qualquer_ de suas formas. Anos atrás, eu experimentei como seria dar prazer a mim mesma. Mas eu nunca estava completamente confortável com isso, tanto porque eu estava muitas vezes com uma sensação dolorosa de saudade _lá_ , e porque uma vez minha mãe veio ao meu quarto logo depois, e eu juro que ela sabia. Eu não queria arriscar novamente.

Mas, talvez, valesse a pena tentar de novo. Os benefícios parecia enormes. Primeiro, eu poderia evitar explodir. Acho que qualquer um concordaria que era algo a ser evitado. Segundo, eu poderia evitar empurrar Edward além de sua zona de conforto (limitada). Ele provavelmente apreciaria isso. Terceiro, talvez eu poderia liberar parte desse estresse pré-casamento.A lista de Alice de 'decisões que precisavam ser feitas' está me deixando completamente insana. E, quarto, eu poderia evitar explodir.

Claramente, entre minhas sessões de amasso com Edward e meu cérebro hiperativo, eu tinha muito material para, hum, me estimular sem quaisquer esforços.

Dane-se. Eu escorreguei da minha cama e entrou no banheiro. Charlie estava dormindo há muito tempo, então há pouca chance de o chuveiro acordá-lo. Seria necessário um trem de carga atravessar seu quarto para ter alguma chance de despertar ele.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, apenas no caso de eu ser azarada o suficiente e ele acordar, e liguei o chuveiro, ajustar a água para a temperatura perfeita. Tirando a minha roupa, eu entrei, sentindo-me um pouco boba agora, mas ainda mais, sentindo-se incrivelmente excitada com a idéia de alguma liberação.

Eu olhei para cima. _Eu não posso acreditar que eu vou fazer isso!_ Era um tanto inacreditável e empolgante. É preciso amar os chuveirinhos removíveis.

Eu puxei o chuveirinho para baixo e ajustado para a configuração de massagem firme e segurei contra o meu pescoço e ombros. A água era maravilhosa, pulsante nas minhas costas e me relaxou imediatamente. _Sem maldade, eu deveria fazer isso mais vezes_. Eu já podia sentir um pouco da minha tensão se distanciar. Eu me agachei e mudei ligeiramente o bico para baixo para pulverizar sobre minhas costas e senti meu corpo relaxar ainda mais.

Lentamente, meus pensamentos pervertidos começaram a passar na minha cabeça novamente. Mudei o chuveiro pra minha frente. _Oh!_

Isto foi melhor do que eu poderia imaginar.

Eu deixei todos os pensamentos passar de novo, várias vezes, chegando até mesmo ter mais alguns: eu finalmente chegando a ter Edward na minha boca; Edward levando _-me_ em _sua_ boca (ungh); Edward me pressionando contra uma árvore na nossa campina. As possibilidades eram infinitas!

Mas depois senti a frustração novamente. Eu estava _tão_ perto. Mas eu não conseguia chegar lá. E depois a água começou a correr frio. Porra. Eu acho que essa pequena experiência é quase perigosa.

Mas então, algo aconteceu. Eu gostei da água fria. A água fria foi _bom_ . A água fria ... _senti ... como ...se ...fosse ...ele_ .

E com essa imagem dele me pressionando contra uma árvore na nossa campina ainda fresca em minha mente, eu finalmente encontrei a minha libertação.

Eu joguei uma mão contra a parede para evitar cair, o orgasmo que finalmente encontrei foi tão forte que quase me derrubou de joelhos.

Pelo menos um minuto se passou antes que meu cérebro voltasse totalmente para mim. Eu ainda estava respirando com dificuldade, e começei a rir. Santo Deus!Se isso fosse mesmo uma fração do que seria como quando eu estivesse realmente _com_ Edward, eu ia morrer. E eu não podia esperar.

Eu desliguei a água, agora fria, e peguei a toalha. Eu estava tremendo, se da água fria ou os efeitos secundários da minha pequena experiência, eu não tinha certeza. De qualquer forma, não era desagradável.

Voltando ao meu quarto, eu alcancei em um par de calças de pijama de flanela, um top e uma camiseta para tentar me aquecer de novo. Eu me arrastei para a cama, na verdade, me sentindo como se o sono fosse uma possibilidade remota neste momento.

Olhei para o relógio. Era 12:30. Edward provavelmente estará de volta em cerca de seis horas. Eu precisava ir dormir ou eu seria um zumbi amanhã. Não pude deixar de rir com isso. _Assim como se precisamos de mais criaturas mitológicas nesta cidade._

Meu corpo estava saciado agora, mas minha mente estava em uma missão. Essas fantasias tinham feito o truque. Eles haviam se livrado da minha frustração, me impediu de explodir, e garantiu que eu seria uma pessoa muito mais feliz amanhã, quando retornasse para o meu amor. Eu precisava de um estoque de tais idéias para me manter firme para as próximas quatro semanas, e com isso eu adormeci, mas minha mente estava ocupada conjurando mais idéias para a próxima vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Criação Interrompida

Acordei grogue me sentando para enfrentar minha confusão, erguendo-me um pouco mais eu percebi que era manhã e eu estava em minha cama. Eu sorri suavemente para mim mesma e me acomodei em meu travesseiro, colocando um braço em minha testa. A luz estava apenas começando a iluminar o quarto. Virei para o lado e olho para o relógio: 5:53. Era muito cedo para estar acordada. Fechei os olhos e tentei me convencer a voltar a dormir por um tempo. Mas, então, imagens do meu banho a meia-noite me veio à mente, e agora eu estava acordada mesmo, querendo ou não.

Sorri para minhas cobertas. _Deus eu não me sentia tão relaxada desde ... sempre?_

Eu lembrei das fantasias que eu tinha criado na noite passada. Eu voltava sempre a de Edward me levando contra uma árvore na nossa campina. Ele seria mau, e dominante. Ele iria segurar minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça contra a árvore com uma mão, e segurar a minha bunda contra ele com a outra para que eu pudesse colocar minhas pernas ao redor dele. Ele seria apenas urgente e necessitado, e seguro sobre tudo ...

_Deus.__Essa é quente_ .

Okay. Então _como faríamos_ isso. Hmm ... a árvore ... talvez isso fosse algo melhor para depois da minha mudança, quando eu fosse um pouco mais resistente. Em uma fantasia, soa grande. Mas não seria. Imagina uma árvore machucando as minhas costas? Talvez não, se eu deixasse a minha camisa ...

Deus, há realmente algo errado comigo.

_Ainda assim, quero muito fazer isso._

Me virei novamente. O _que mais eu quero fazer?_

Só então, uma idéia veio a mim e eu saí da cama, vasculhando ao redor em minha mesa até que encontrei o caderno espiral pequeno e uma caneta, e pulei de volta na cama. Eu mantive esse caderno à mão para anotar idéias de histórias que vieram para mim. Às vezes eu gostava de escrever histórias curtas, embora eu não tivesse mais tempo para fazê-lo.

Eu virei para uma página vazia cerca da metade do ´diário` e sorri para mim mesma enquanto escrevia "FAZER" no topo. Eu salientei para dar ênfase.

1. Contra a árvore na campina

Eu pensei por um minuto. Nem tudo tinha que ser o ato real. Havia tantas coisas pequenas fora do ato em sí que não tinha feito e que eu queria tanto fazer.

2. Sentir todo o seu peso em cima de mim

3. Beijo francês

4. Vê-lo nu

Eu estava um pouco menos entusiasmada com o outro lado da moeda, que seria ele me vendo nua. Mas valeria a pena se isso significa-se que ele estaria sem as roupas também.

Okay. O que mais?

5. Banho juntos

6. Contra os azulejos frios no chuveiro

_Oh sim_ . Isso trouxe todo o peso de ontem à noite de volta, me lembrando novamente da minha pequena experiência .

7.

Uau. Esta vai ser uma longa lista. _Imortalidade assim vai ser uma coisa boa_ . Eu abafei uma risadinha. Há algo de errado comigo depois de tudo, já que eu, como regra geral, não sou uma maníaca sexual. Mas todo este cenário era digno de riso. Eu não poderia tentar amenizar.

7. Em seu carro.

8. Em nossa mesa de laboratório.

_Ele poderia nos levar lá, não é mesmo?_

Só então, um barulho na minha janela quebrou minha linha de pensamento. Enfiei o caderno debaixo do travesseiro. Meu coração estava trovejando no peito.

Ele pulou agilmente pela janela e olhou para mim, surpreso ao encontrar-me acordada Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto bonito e ele deu um passo em minha direção e congelou. Uma expressão estranha se alastrou por seu rosto.

"Oi". Eu sorri para ele, me perguntando sobre o seu comportamento. _Será que ele sabe o que eu havia ... não ... como poderia?_

"Oi", ele disse, sem respirar.

Empurrei-me em uma posição sentada. "Você está bem?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e seu rosto suavizou. Sua boca aberta, mas fechada em seguida. Ele estava começando a me preocupar. Eu empurrei o cobertor de cima de mim e sentei de joelhos para chegar mais perto dele. "Edward, o que aconteceu? O que há de errado?" Seus olhos se dilataram e ele parecia assustado.

"Bella ... hum ..." Antes de terminar seu pensamento, ele estava na minha frente. Ele acabou com um braço firmemente ao redor da minha cintura, puxando meu corpo contra o seu. Ele enfiou sua outra mão em meu cabelo puxando a minha cabeça, permitindo-lhe maior acesso para pressionar a boca contra a minha com fome. Fechei os olhos e enquanto eu ainda tinha a função cerebral poderia facilmente imaginar isso como o tipo de beijo que nos levaria urgente e ofegante contra a árvore.

Eu gemia em sua boca e, decidindo que ia acabar muito em breve se eu estivesse cooperando ou não, então infiltrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos segurando seu rosto próximo ao meu. Meu coração perdeu duas batidas, quando ele não se afastou. Em vez disso, ele correu de boca aberta beijos da minha mandíbula ao meu ouvido, me permitindo recuperar o fôlego, e depois no meu pescoço a minha clavícula. Cocei minhas unhas em seu couro cabeludo e no seu pescoço e ele gemeu.

Eu não ouvi o som muitas vezes, mas quando eu fiz eu pensei que eu iria morrer da inexperiência e honestidade dele.

Eu não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido com ele, mas eu queria mais.

Ele beijou seu caminho de volta até o meu pescoço e ofereceu outro beijo ardente. Ele se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim. Seus olhos eram escuros e pesavam maliciosamente. Eu me inclinei e beijei-lhe suavemente no rosto. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do seu pescoço e, hesitando apenas um momento, coloquei a língua para fora e descaradamente lambi o comprimento de seu queixo quadrado ( que eu sempre admirei) a sua orelha. Ao chegar ao meu destino, eu sussurrei, "Você tem um gosto incrível."

Antes de perceber eu estava de volta a minha cama e Edward estava pairando em cima de mim. Isso está realmente acontecendo? Edward estava realmente nós dando esse momento? O que trouxe isso?

Eu estava prestes a perguntar quando seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente e todo o pensamento fugiu do meu cérebro. Passei minhas pernas em volta dele, forçando seu corpo mais para o centro do meu, entre as minhas pernas. Ele estava esfregando a mão direita para cima e para baixo em meu braço enquanto ele me beijava, e seu pulso escovava no meu peito, puxou meus quadris em resposta, roçando sua excitação agora óbvio. Ele congelou.

_Caramba!_

Ele encostou a testa na minha, mantendo os olhos fechados.

Eu gentilmente afastei o cabelo para trás de seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Ele era tão bonito.

Ele abriu os olhos e colocou beijos doces, mas casto na testa, nariz e lábios antes de rolar para o meu lado. Ele apoiou a cabeça em seu punho.

Eu olhei para ele com expectativa. E ele sempre disse que _eu_ era a única a fazer coisas inesperadas.

Pela primeira vez desde que ele disse meu nome antes, ele finalmente falou. "Bella? Será que você promete fazer algo para mim?"

Eu ainda estava tonta de nossos beijos e adrenalina lasciva se espalhou através de meu corpo. "Hum ... sim?" veio como uma pergunta.

"Diga-me, o que você estava pensando quando eu cheguei?"

Levei algum tempo para me lembrar. "Hum ..." Então, meu rosto corou mais vermelho do que provavelmente jamais estive.

O canto de sua boca curvou-se e ele levantou as sobrancelhas com expectativa.

"Hum. Você". Eu enrolava um pedaço de cabelo em volta do meu dedo. Ele pegou minha mão e levou-a à boca. Ele beijou minha mão suavemente.

"Em mim?" Sua voz era baixa, mas clara.

"Posso ter um momento humano?" Eu comecei a balançar as pernas para fora da cama quando senti o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Boa tentativa". Ele puxou meu corpo de volta contra o seu. Seu peito estava pressionado em minhas costas e sua respiração levantou os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Eu choraminguei e senti seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso atrás de mim.

"O que?"

"Pensando o que sobre mim?"

"Só ... você sabe ..."

"Não, Bella, eu não sei." Ele estava correndo beijinhos na minha nuca e no meu ombro. Meu corpo inteiro estava coberto de arrepios.

"Sobre estar com você."

"Eu estou com você agora."

"Umhmm". Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele, então eu não sei ao certo, mas ocorreu-me que ele estava sendo propositalmente sonso.

Bom. Se ele quer jogar, eu vou jogar.

Eu empurrei mais firmemente contra ele, certificando me de que o meu traseiro entrou em contato total com seus quadris.

Ele puxou uma respiração profunda atrás de mim.

Inocentemente, perguntei: "Por que você pergunta?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato, e fiquei curiosa, então eu virei minha cabeça para tentar ver o seu rosto sobre meu ombro. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ele sussurrou com intensidade, "Porque quando eu cheguei aqui, você cheirava ... fenomenal. Fiquei imediatamente ... intoxicado. Acho que porque eu tinha acabado de caçar aumentou minha reação instintiva". Meus olhos se arregalaram em resposta, ainda não tinha entendido totalmente. "Pelo seu corpo, Bella.Não seu sangue."

Eu cheirava ... diferente? Sentiu o cheiro ... oh. Oh! _Oh Deus!_ Meu rubor continuou, passando do meu rosto pelo pescoço, e descendo para o meu peito. _É claro que ele seria capaz de sentir o cheiro ..._

Ele riu e puxou meu corpo de modo que fiquei de frente para ele. Ele colocou pequenos beijos no meu rosto, que lentamente fez meu rubor regressar. "Bella, amor, olha para mim. Eu te amo. Tudo sobre você."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu estava dividida entre vergonha e desejo. _Caramba!__Ser despertada por meu noivo não é algo para se envergonhar!_

"É apenas ... Edward ... eu preciso de você. Eu quero você. Penso em você ... o tempo todo." Mordi o lábio inferior.

Edward abriu a boca e, em seguida, franziu o cenho. "Oh, pelo amor de tudo o que é sagrado."

"O que?"

"Oi Bella." Eu pulei um pouco ao ouvir a voz de Alice quando ela subiu pela janela.

"Você sabe, nós temos uma porta."

"Sim, mas a janela estava aberta." Ela ficou ao pé da minha cama, com suas pequenas mãos nos quadris. "Bella, você não esqueceu nosso compromisso com o fornecedor às nove, não é?"

"Não, Alice."

"Bem, então, talvez você deve se vestir?"

"Sim, Alice". Sentei-me e Edward riu. Uma parte da minha mente me dizia para agarrar meu travesseiro e acertá-lo com ele. Mas depois lembrei-me que havia algo sob ele.

Eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de tirar o caderno de lá para que Edward não o encontrasse.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo para pensar, Alice sugeriu, "Edward, você faria um café da manhã para a Bella enquanto ela está se vestindo?"

"Seria um prazer." Ele saiu da cama, sorriu para Alice, me beijou, e desceu as escadas. "Ovos?" ele perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.

"Sim, por favor."

Levantei-me para ir para o meu armário. Alice agitou a mão impaciente. "Vou escolher uma roupa, você vai entrar no chuveiro."

"Ok". Eu bocejei e me dirigiu para o banheiro.

"Oh, Bella?"

"Sim?" Eu me virei para olhar para ela.

"Você pode querer esconder seu caderno antes de vocês voltarem aqui esta noite."


	3. Chapter 3

3- Cúmplice e a Campina

Desde o momento em que chegamos no fornecedor onde eu teria de provar os itens para o Menu, eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Não tinha nada a ver com o planejamento do casamento. Ele tinha tudo a ver com a minha amiga onisciente e que logo seria a minha maldita irmã mais velha. _Alice._

Oh, não parecia ser algo para ficar nervosa. Alice continuava na sua habitual alegria exagerada, numa conversa perfeitamente agradável sobre a lista de convidados e nosso registro de casamento e uma viagem de compras próxima e minha festa de despedida. Mas o tempo todo eu fiquei esperando a corda no meu pescoço apertar. _QUANDO é que ela vai começar a me encher perguntando sobre o caderno? Será que vai ser muito ruim?_

Na verdade eu não estava nervosa pelo o caderno em si. Não tanto quanto antes. Depois de tomar meu banho, eu tinha enfiado-o a três metros entre o meu colchão de mola e o estrato da cama. Não era o esconderijo mais criativo do mundo, mas eu me senti confiante, Edward não iria encontrá-lo lá. Ele não teria nenhuma razão para olhar.

Um estômago nervoso não era uma coisa boa, principalmente quando se tem que experimentar diversos pratos diferentes, especialmente porque Alice não poderia me ajudar, mas assim que tinha feito minha seleção fiquei bastante satisfeita com tudo que escolhi. Tendo selecionado o menu eu também tinha o benefício inesperado de me fazer sentir como se eu estivesse no controle de algo relacionado com o casamento, o que me fez sentir exponencialmente melhor sobre isso, mais relaxada. Ou talvez como se estivesse mais uma vez sobre o chuveiro.

Depois de passar as últimas horas com Alice sem ela dizer nada, eu tinha finalmente relaxado. Nós estávamos no caminho de volta para sua casa quando o sol rompeu as nuvens. Depois de todos estes anos, o efeito da luz do sol em sua pele ainda me encanta, e enquanto eu observava extasiada como a luz refletia nas mãos de Alice jogando prismas em todo o teto do carro, ela riu.

Eu olhei para ela com um sorriso, imaginando o que a divertia. Ela colocou a mão na boca, tentando conter-se.

E então meu peso foi jogado contra o cinto de segurança quando Alice empurrou o carro para o acostamento e estacionou.

"Alice, o qu-"

Sua risada finalmente explodiu com força total.

Corei furiosamente. Eu sabia que ela não ia deixar passar em branco. Eu olhei para as minhas mãos no meu colo.

"Oh, por favor, Bella. Não fique assim." Ela pegou uma das minhas mãos na dela e apertou.

Olhei pela janela da frente. Nós tínhamos pelo menos um quilômetro até o desvio para a sua garagem.

"Por que você parou? Pensei que seu cérebro vampiro permitia que você me tortura-se e dirigir-se ao mesmo tempo?"

Isso provocou uma nova rodada de riso, e ela deixa-me tirar minha mão da dela. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

"Ele permite sim, sua boba. Parei para que eu pudesse falar com você sem que o Sr. Orelhudo, ouvisse." Eu esperei. "Está ensolarado lá fora."

"Sim". _Onde ela está querendo chegar com isso?_

"Seria uma boa tarde para fazer um piquenique na campina."

E meu rubor intensificou.

"Oh, por favor, Bella. Quero ajudar."

"Hein?"

"Bem, eu posso ver que Edward vai se manter firme em consumar seu relacionamento só depois do casamento, mas eu acredito que seria possível empurrar seus limites de outras formas de antemão. Ele só precisa de um pouco de incentivo."

"Incentivo". _La, la, la.__Conversa não acontecendo.__La, la, la._ Eu resisti ao impulso de colocar meus dedos em meus ouvidos como uma criança.

"Sim. E eu acho que nós podemos fazer algumas das coisas em sua lista acontecer, pelo menos parcialmente."

Eu gemia de vergonha para ela, na verdade, era horrível ouvi-la verbalizando a existência da lista.

"Escute, eu não quero fazer você se sentir desconfortável..." Eu olhei para ela. "Bem, ok, talvez eu gosto um pouco." Ela riu. "Mas, basta pensar sobre isso, se isso funcionar poderá ser Edward fazendo você se sentir mais relaxada em vez de você ter que fazê-lo sozinho ... o que eu sou completamente a favor que fique claro. Certamente você demorou tempo suficiente ..."

Mas eu não a ouvi, porque minha cabeça estava agora entre os joelhos e com os meus braços em torno dela. Eu estava tentando desaparecer no banco debaixo de mim, sem sucesso algum. Senti sua mão nas minhas costas.

Apenas quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar pior, eu volto para sua tagarelice a tempo de ouvi-la dizer, "Jasper vai ficar tão feliz que pelo menos um de vocês não está mais tão frustrado."

Eu choraminguei alto e ela olhou para mim passando as mãos em meu cabelo para que saísse do meu rosto. Espiei atentamente quando voltei meu olhar para ela. "Jasper ... sabe ... também?" Isso saiu como nada mais que um suspiro.

"Bem, não, querida. Ainda não."

_Ainda não?__Não.__Ainda._ " _Você quer dizer que ele vai saber? "_

Ela pelo menos teve a decência de parecer envergonhada. "Bem, oh, não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Ele entende exatamente como eu. Você não pode evitar o que sente. E ele não pode deixar de sentir como você se sente"

"Alice, eu não posso ir para a casa ..."

Mas ela já tinha visto a minha decisão. "Isso é um absurdo, Bella. Jasper não vai se importar. Na verdade, ele vai ficar aliviado. Ele realmente propôs a idéia há várias semanas de eu falar com você sobre ... fazer algo com suas próprias mãos. Mas eu podia ver que você não faria. Esteja aberta a idéia que eu propôs. Você tem feito as coisas muito mais fáceis para ele. Sua reação principal definitivamente vai ser de alívio. "

Quando eu ia protestar, ela continuou, mudando em seu assento para que seu pequeno corpo fica-se de frente para mim. Ela pegou minha mão de novo, obrigando-me a sentar-se e olhar para ela. "Olha, Bella. Lamento que esteja desconfortável. E Deus sabe que eu não quero ver essas coisas com meus irmãos e irmãs. Mas está é uma realidade a qual você está entrando e necessita aprender a lidar, agora que você é uma Cullen. " Ele me encantou ao dizer como eles todos já pensam em mim como parte da família. Eu amoleci um pouco com suas palavras, só um pouco. "Nenhum de nós tem qualquer privacidade. Entre a telepatia de Edward, minhas habilidades psíquicas, a empatia de Jasper, e toda a nossa audição ampliada, não é apenas possível. Nós fazemos o que podemos para dar um pouco de privacidade aos outros. Mas, apesar de tentar não se intrometer , nós também temos de aceitar a realidade. E fazemos isso em parte porque as coisas que fazemos com os nossos companheiros são naturais. Eles são uma expressão natural do amor que temos um pelo outro. Assim não há julgamento, não há olhares atravessados, nenhum embaraço. Há apenas aceitação. E o amor. "

Eu balancei a cabeça. Edward tinha dito coisas semelhantes no passado.

"Então, você acha que poderia ficar confortável falando sobre isso com a sua irmã, sem estar tão envergonhada? Eu não vou forçá-la a nada".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, e de repente eu estava lembrado do pensamento que eu tive esta manhã, quando Edward revelou seu conhecimento de minha excitação. _Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para me envergonhar por sentir desejo pelo meu noivo._

Alice gritou de alegria ao meu lado. Eu tinha, aparentemente, murmurou as palavras em voz alta, enquanto achava que só estava pensando. "Bom para você, Bella. Eu não poderia achar mais justo. Oh, isso vai ser muito bom. Estou tão feliz por você!" O carro estava vibrando com sua excitação.

Eu não podia deixar de rir nervosamente. Ela ajudou a liberar o pior da minha vergonha.

"Certo. Ok, meu irmão maldito está ficando impaciente com a nossa demora. Então, precisamos nos apressar um pouco antes que ele decida vir ver o que aconteceu e acabe nos ouvindo. Então, lembre-me o que está na lista até agora."

Eu engoli em seco e respirei fundo. _Dane-se.__Se Alice pode ajudar a fazer qualquer dessas coisas acontecer, eu não vou ficar triste por ter uma cúmplice._

"Ok, a lista até agora inclui o número 1, contra a árvore na campina, número 2, eu gostaria de apenas sentir seu peso em cima de mim." Olhei para Alice para ver como ela estava reagindo, e ela parecia completamente encantada. "Número 3, eu quero um beijo de verdade francês, número 4, quero ver seu corpo todo, você perceber que eu nunca vi nada além de seu peito?" Agora, Alice estava olhando pensativo. "Número 5, eu gostaria que tomássemos um banho juntos , número 6," Corei ", hum, bem, eu gostaria de ... estar com ele no chuveiro, e, um," eu soltei o resto rapidamente para acabar logo com isso ",7Emseucarro8Emnossamesadelab oratório".

Eu estava mordendo os lábios à espera de alguma resposta.

"Tudo bem. Posso trabalhar com isso. Primeiro de tudo, você pode estar bastante perto de realizar quatro, cinco, seis no próximo fim de semana, quando você ficar lá em casa. Vamos apenas dizer que você não é a única que tem certos pensamentos com o chuveiro. Edward mal pode se conter quando você toma banho em nossa casa. " Ela riu com a minha expressão chocada. Em seguida, seus olhos ficaram vidrados momentaneamente quando ela foi tomada por uma visão. "Sim, você vai precisar de mais itens em sua lista, Bella, porque você pode estar muito perto de realizar o numero três. Eu só preciso buscar algumas coisas e você vai ver."

"Você está sendo propositadamente enigmática agora?"

Ela sorriu. "Sim". Ela prolongou o ´m`.

"Droga". Ela ligou o carro e afastou do acostamento em direção a pista.

Eu olhei para ela interrogativamente quando ela pegou o telefone celular e digitou uma mensagem de texto: " Estaremos em casa em 5"

"Tudo bem. Tenho que falar rápido porque ele vai ser capaz de nos ouvir em breve. Você se importa de eu dar uma sugestão?"

"Uma sugestão?"

"Sim, para a lista."

"Uh, oh. ... Eu não sei."

Ela riu. "Eu percebo que essas são supostamente as suas fantasias, mas eu penso que preciso jogar ao meu pobre irmão um osso e sugiro que você coloque em sua lista a idéia de levá-lo em seu sofá de couro."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Hum, realmente?"

"Sim. Desde seu primeiro dia na nossa casa quando ele atacou você, se lembra?"

Eu sorri com a lembrança. Edward brincava de me punir por dizer a ele que eu não estava com medo dele.

"O sofá de couro." _Inferno sim!_

Alice sorriu para mim.

"Ok, então. Esse é o número nove. _Obrigada_, Alice. "

"Ao seu dispor, Bella."

Só então parou em frente da casa, e antes que eu percebece minha porta estava aberta e Edward estava puxando-me para fora do meu assento.

Ele me beijou calorosamente. "Senti sua falta", ele respirou em meu pescoço.

"Senti sua falta também," Eu sorri contra seu peito.

Estar na sua presença aliviou a vergonha que eu senti nos últimos minutos.

Ele olhou de Alice para mim. "O que é número nove?"

"Oh," Alice respondeu facilmente "Bella estava listando as músicas que ela gostaria de dançar com você no casamento."

Edward sorriu. Corei furiosamente e balancei a cabeça, olhando para baixo. "Sério? Bem, nós devemos praticar."

Pobre Edward. Alice e eu começamos a rir. Ela deixou escapar: "Sim, você deve," antes de desaparecer instantaneamente para dentro da casa.

Havia dias em que eu desejava que coisas como alho, água benta e crucifixos funcionassem. _Vou matá-la_ .

Edward olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada e eu dei de ombros. Ele beijou minha testa, envolveu um braço ao redor dos meus ombros, e me levou para a casa. "Você está cansada? Ou você estaria disposta a dar um passeio na nossa campina?"

"Vamos dar um passeio. Definitivamente."

"Ótimo. Eu já esperava que você concordasse mesmo. Arrumei algumas coisas para levar conosco. Vamos entrar para que eu possa pegar tudo e então nós podemos sair."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Edward desapareceu na cozinha quando chegamos em casa e eu subi para usar o banheiro e refrescar-me. Curiosamente, em cima do balcão do banheiro de Edward tinha um objeto em um pedaço de o canivete na minha mão esquerda e o bilhete na minha escreveu: "Pensei que você poderia precisar disto para o número um."

_Hein?__Por que eu iria precisar de uma faca para ter Edward contra a árvore em nossa campina?_ eu dei de ombros e colocou a pequena ferramenta em meu bolso.

Quando voltei, Alice, Jasper e Emmett estavam sentados na sala de estar. Eu não pensei nada sobre isso até que meus olhos se encontraram com Jasper, e então eu corei furiosamente. E não foi culpa dele. Sua expressão tinha sido perfeitamente neutra. Mas os frutos da minha súbita conversa com Alice vieram à tona para mim quando eu o vi. Se ele não sabia que algo estava acontecendo antes, ele saberia agora.

O pior de tudo, porém, foi que Emmett notou que corei. E ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que para eu corar nessa intensidade só poderia estar relacionado a um tópico. "Então, maninha, você já fez o meu irmão bebê virar homem?"

Eu olhei para Alice procurando ajuda, mas Edward estava ao meu lado instantaneamente. Ele pegou minha mão e apertou. Eu sorri para Emmett e comecei a me mover em direção à porta. Parei, olhei para Emmett, e do nada me veio a coragem de dizer: "Você sabe, Emmett, um dia, em breve vou ser mais forte do que você." Então eu me virei como se nada tivesse acontecido e sai pela porta.

A casa estava morrendo de rir atrás de mim. Um riso estridente e bonito veio da garagem, _Rosalie?_

Sorrindo, Edward pegou-me nos braços no estilo de noiva e me beijou na boca. "Eu te amo. Apenas uma criatura verdadeiramente perigosa ameaçaria o vampiro mais forte da família."

Mordi o lábio inferior e o beijei de volta. Eu adorava que eu poderia pelo menos ocasionalmente fazer e presenciar brincadeiras entre eles.

Fomos até o final da estrada, onde começava a trilha não-trilha para a campina. Momentos depois estávamos na pró limpou uma pequena área que tinha a grama na altura da minha cintura, abrindo espaço para que ele pudesse espalhar o cobertor que trouxe. Sentei-me e comi o almoço que ele arrumou para mim enquanto ele lia uma poesia para mim enquanto eu observava o sol brilhar em sua pele.

Quando eu fui rolar para o lado, senti uma protuberância dura no bolso do quadril. _O canivete_.

Enquanto Edward continuava a leitura, deixei meus olhos passear ao redor da campina. Lá, cerca de trinta metros de onde nós estávamos, tinha uma grande árvore de bordo com um tronco grosso. _Minha.__Árvore._

Inclinei-me para a frente e dei um beijo na testa de Edward. "Mantenha a leitura. Estou ouvindo", sussurrei.

Eu levantei e caminhei até a árvore. Eu senti os olhos de Edward em mim o tempo todo. Quando eu puxei a faca do bolso, ele se calou.

_Alice é um gênio maldito._

Levei um minuto para levantar uma das lâminas para fora da alça, mas eu finalmente consegui. Como eu encostei o canivete na árvore, eu senti mais do que vi Edward movendo-se para mim.

Eu tive que dar-lhe crédito. Embora tenha levado cinco minutos antes de algo semelhante a um 'B' ser visível, ele não me perguntou imediatamente se eu queria a sua ajuda e ele não ofereceu novamente depois que eu disse que isso era realmente algo que eu queria fazer. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava apenas esperando eu escorregar e me cortar.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, eu tinha conseguido com sucesso esculpir:

BS

-E-

EC

Eu virei para ele. "Minha mão está cansada demais para fazer isso. Você poderia fazer um coração em volta pra mim?" Ele olhou para mim com alívio, amor, gratidão, em seus olhos.

Menos de um minuto depois, ele já tinha envolvido minha escultura bruta com um coração perfeitamente formado. Ele virou o canivete o fechando e colocou-o no bolso.

Eu me virei para admirar nossa obra-prima, passando os dedos sobre as letras.

Quando me virei de frente para ele, seus olhos tinham escurecido consideravelmente. Ele deu um passo em minha direção, e depois outro. Eu combinava com seus passos com passos para trás, até que eu encontrei-me pressionada contra a árvore.

Ele colocou as mãos uma em cada lado da minha cabeça e se inclinou. Inicialmente seu beijo foi suave e doce. Eu acho que ele estava realmente comovido com a minha declaração pública de afeto, apesar do fato de que ninguém além de nós nunca iria ver essa árvore. Mas rapidamente o seu beijo tornou-se urgente e necessário. Quando ele percebeu que eu precisava respirar, ele começou a trabalhar em um caminho com beijos de boca aberta para o meu ouvido, ou no meu pescoço. Minhas mãos estavam simplesmente loucas para agarrá-lo e puxar sua camisa.

"Edward", eu sussurrava entre beijos.

"Bella". Sua voz era rouca e baixa.

"Se você quiser as minhas mãos controladas, é preciso segurá-las."

Ele me olhou com curiosidade por um momento antes de tomar minhas mãos em sua ao meu lado.

Eu balancei a cabeça para trás e para frente enquanto nos beijávamos. "Não ... Edward." Ele aprofundou o beijo momentaneamente e eu perdi minha linha de pensamento. Quando ele se afastou para me deixar terminar, continuei, "para cima ... contra a árvore."

Seus olhos ficaram dilatados e mais escuros. Suas narinas inflaram quase imperceptivelmente.

Ele soltou minhas mãos e colocou as mãos na minha cintura. Eu fiz uma careta momentaneamente, antes de suas mãos começarem a fazer o seu caminho pelo meu corpo. Sua respiração estava vindo mais pesada agora. Com firmeza, mas não com muita força, Edward correu as palmas de suas mãos pela minha caixa torácica, contra os lados dos meus seios para a curva de meus braços, onde ele então forcei meus braços para levantar-se, lentamente, em cima da minha cabeça.

Antes que eu percebesse, a minha fantasia número um foi se desenrolando diante dos meus me levantou, seu corpo me pressionando contra a árvore, com os olhos preto por conta do seu desejo, um dos braços segurando as minhas mãos, me segurando exposta para ele. Ele me beijou várias vezes, sugando meu lábio inferior com o seu, permitindo-me a tomar a sua língua em minha boca, correndo beijos no meu rosto, orelhas, pescoço, clavícula e ombros nus, a partir da parte superior da blusinha fina que eu estava vestindo.

E foi extremamente maravilhoso.

E então aconteceu.

Ele deslizou um de seus pés entre as minhas pernas e empurrou ainda mais minha perna esquerda para o lado, abrindo-as. Quando eu estava aberta o suficiente para seu corpo se encaixar entre o meu, ele deu um passo completo para a frente, fazendo seu corpo encostar totalmente no meu. Mas como ele era muito mais alto do que eu, seus quadris não foram bater onde eu queria.

"Edward ... oh, Deus ... Edward", eu respirei enquanto ele continuava a me adorar.

"Sim, amor?" ele disse quando beijou o canto da minha boca.

"Eu sei que isso não vai ir muito mais longe hoje, mas, _por favor_ , você poderia me pegar e me deixar colocar minhas pernas em torno de você? "

"Bella"

"Eu sei. Mas, apenas, por favor?"

Seus olhos estavam agora completamente pretos. E estavam incrivelmente eróticos.

Senti suas mãos me soltarem. Mas quando eu fui para abaixar as minhas mãos também, ele me parou. "Mantenha-se contra a árvore." Era uma ordem. Eu quase me perdi aí. Eu choraminguei e sua boca se contraiu.

Suas palmas fizeram o mesmo percurso de antes, só que agora em direção ao sul. E elas continuaram passando da minha cintura para meus quadris, antes de deslizando para o topo da minha bunda e envolve-la. Eu não poderia ter sido mais grata por Alice ter escolhido esse short curtíssimo para eu vestir esta manhã.

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente, gemendo em minha boca. E eu correspondi.

Então eu o senti me levantar, e automaticamente envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, mal era capaz de juntar meus tornozelos atrás das suas costas. Ele pressionou seu peso contra mim na árvore. Eu gemia mais alto.

"Eu só ... só quero ... Eu só quero sentir você ... Edward. Só ... sentir você", eu ofegava entre beijos.

Ele vai lentamente movendo seu corpo contra o meu. Sua excitação era gloriosamente óbvia. E a cada beijo que ele dá em mim, ele vai pressionar sua ereção contra o meu centro agora muito molhado.

"Oh, Deus, Edward. Você é tão bom."

"Bella. Deus. Mmmm". Eu pressionei meus saltos em sua bunda. "Ah, _porra._ "

Eu senti quando ele vacilou sem saber como eu iria receber sua maldição, mas a minha resposta foi um gemido aparentemente tranqüilo, e ele estava na minha boca novamente, roubando minha capacidade de pensar com seu hálito inebriante, língua hábil, e os lábios macios.

De repente eu percebi que estava muito perto de vir. Eu não tinha idéia de como ele se sente sobre isso. Nós nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Mas que inferno eu não ia parar agora.

"Edward, ungh, oh ... uh ... por favor ... por favor, Edward."

"Por favor, o que, bebê? O quê?"

Esquecendo seu comando anterior, eu trouxe meus braços para baixo e os coloquei ao redor de seus ombros, querendo cada pedacinho de alavancagem que eu poderia ter para empurrar-me mais para perto dele. Eu fechei os punhos com tanta força no pedaço de sua camisa que estava em minhas mãos que ouvi a costura no ombro rasgar. "Oh, Deus, Edward. Por _favor_ . "

"Qualquer coisa, Bella, qualquer coisa. Deus".

Ele me beijava em todos os lugares, e enquanto ele ainda estava segurando minha bunda com a mão esquerda, ocasionalmente apertando e amassando, ele tinha deslizado seu braço direito em torno das minhas costas para proteger meus ombros de cravarem na árvore.

"Oh, Edward," Mordi o lábio inferior, com força. "Oh, Deus, Edward, eu ... eu vou ..."

"Sim, Bella." Saiu como um grunhido.

Eu soltei meu lábio inferior. Se eu continuasse com isso, iria acabar romper a pele, e eu tinha a função cerebral apenas o suficiente naquele momento para saber que não iria ajudar a minha causa. Mas eu precisava de alguma coisa na minha boca. Maldição. Corri meus dentes por cima do ombro dele, agarrando sua camisa entre meus dentes. Ele gemeu alto ao sentir meus dentes em seu corpo.

"Ah. Não ... não pare, Edward ... Eu sou ... oh, Deus ... vai ... oh ..."

"Venha para mim, Bella. Venha agora." Ele apertou o corpo contra o meu.

Eu liberei a camisa da minha boca e jogou a cabeça para trás. "Oh! Ungh! Uh! Edward!"

Meu coração estava trovejando no meu peito e eu estava coberto de suor. Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e apertei tão forte quanto eu poderia. Ofegante, eu disse, "Eu te amo muito, Edward."

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Você é minha."

"Sim".

"Só eu posso fazer você fazer isso."

Abri os olhos para olhar para ele. Eles ainda estavam um breu. "Sim, Edward."

"Bella, você é ... simplesmente requintada."

Me segurando firmemente contra ele, eu podia sentir que sua excitação não diminuíra nada. Eu movi um braço para baixo de seu ombro e começou a serpenteá-lo para baixo . Quando cheguei a seu estômago, ele segurou a minha mão com a que tinha estado em torno de minhas costas.

"Eu quero você. Mais do que você pode saber, Bella. Mas não podemos. Eu não posso. Eu não tenho ... Eu só ... Eu não serei capaz ..."

Eu o interrompi com um beijo. "Está tudo bem. Entendo. Eu só ... só sei que eu quero retribuir. Mas vou esperar até que você esteja pronto."

Instantaneamente, nós estávamos deitados no cobertor novamente. Ele depositou-me com cuidado sobre a manta e deitou ao meu lado, mas não estávamos mais nos tocando. Ele ainda estava respirando pesadamente. Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele já havia conhecido.

_Alice, eu vou comprar-lhe um presente_.

E eu sabia que, em uma grande casa branca não muito longe, alguém estava gritando de alegria.


	4. Chapter 4

4- Adições.

EPOV

Nós dois ainda respirávamos com dificuldade enquanto continuávamos deitados no cobertor na nossa campina, o sol agora tinha diminuido significativamente no céu. Bella estava linda deitada, com o rosto extraordinariamente corado ... _porra._

Eu não posso acreditar que eu fiz isso com ela. Contra uma árvore. Aqui fora. Ela merecia tudo do melhor. Eu sou um merda.

"Bella, eu estou tão..."

Eu fiquei assustado ao sentir três de seus dedos contra meus lábios, fazendo as palavras morrerem em minha garganta.

Sua testa franziu séria. "Edward Cullen, eu juro por Deus. Se você for pedir desculpas eu vou...", ela gaguejou quando se esforçou para pensar de uma ameaça viável."Ok, tudo _bem_ , eu não sei o que vou fazer. Mas você não vai gostar. " Ela virou de costas e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Comecei a me preocupar quando ouvi o som mais bonito. Ela estava rindo.

Debrucei-me sobre ela e a olhei com admiração. Eu não poderia conter o meu sorriso, o riso era contagiante. "O que?" Eu perguntei, baixinho.

"Edward, isso foi incrível, _fantástico_, mesmo. Obrigada por... me deixar ter isso e por participar ativamente. " Ela corou levemente.

"Bella, eu não " participei ativamente ". Eu quero acredite eu quero você muito muito. Eu só ... Eu sou assim ... Bella", apressei as palavras desta vez, "Eu sinto muito, mas você está bem? Machuquei você? "

"Deus, não, Edward." Sua linguagem corporal suavizou quando ela olhou para mim, e então seus olhos escureceram maliciosamente. "E, na verdade, agora você vai pagar por ter se desculpado quando deixei _expressamente claro_ que não era para fazê-lo. Será que eu consegui soar má o suficiente para você? "

"Não, você soou incrível pra caralho para mim." Eu estava mortificado instantaneamente. O _que há de errado comigo hoje?_ Primeiro, eu atacá-la em seu quarto esta manhã. O cheiro de sua excitação tinha drenado absolutamente minha função cerebral. Eu me esfreguei como um louco contra seu corpo em uma árvore maldita. E então eu não consigo controlar a minha diarréia verbal.

Quando estava me auto-repreendendo, um som chamou a minha atenção. Seus batimentos cardíacos. Aceleraram.

Quando eu me concentrei em seus olhos novamente, a fome que eu vi lá me pegou desprevenida. Ela me beijou profundamente, então se afastou. Ela sorriu para si mesma e, _Deus_, eu quis saber o que ela estava pensando.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de tentar extrair as informações dela, ela se colocou de pé e colocou as mãos nos quadris olhando para mim. Eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que ela estava de alguma forma divertida. "Charlie deve estar se perguntando onde eu estou, Edward. Eu provavelmente deveria estar voltando."

Fiquei de pé ao seu lado e passei meus braços em torno dela. O calor que irradiava dela era intenso. E estando perto de seu corpo novamente, eu pude sentir seu cheiro de novo. Ela estava excitada. Seu perfume era inebriante. Senti a inundação de veneno em minha boca e engoliu em seco, recuando. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Amor, " indiquei a árvore " eu provavelmente deveria caçar depois de cair fora."

"Tudo bem", ela disse suavemente, roçando um beijo na minha bochecha. "Eu vou te ver hoje à noite ou de manhã?"

"Eu vou o mais rápido que eu puder." Seu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante e eu olhei para ela com curiosidade. Eu não estava deixando-a de fora desta vez."O que?"

Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Eu rosnei. "Eu estou falando sério Isabella Swan, me diga o que está se passando através dessa sua bela cabeçinha neste instante."

Ela puxou os ombros para trás e respirou fundo. Eu assobiei quando ela me deu um tapa na bunda. "vai sonhando, Cullen." Em seguida, ela saiu dos meus braços, pegou o cobertor, e calmamente começou a dobrá-lo.

Eu a observei atentamente por um momento. Ela estava tentando não olhar para mim. Corri a nossa conversa na minha mente várias vezes antes que meu cérebro finalmente desse um clic. "_Eu volto o mais rápido que eu puder_. " _Essa pequena megera_ . Eu cruzei meus braços. _Hora de fazê-la sofrer_ . Eu me esforcei para fazer um tom inocente. "Bella?"

Ela finalmente permitiu que seus olhos a se mover em minha direção. "Hum?"

´´ Vou ter de concordar contigo. Você nunca esteve mais deslumbrante do que agora. ``

Eu tive que usar cada pingo de disciplina que eu não tinha para não reagir quando ela gemeu e quase deixou cair o cobertor. Claramente após o lapso de hoje, eu precisava me controlar. Mas de repente me senti disposto a participar das preliminares verbais com ela. Embora, agora que me dei permissão para fazê-lo, as quatro semanas até o nosso casamento pareciam uma quantidade insuportável de tempo.

Eu me espreitei até ela, propositadamente permitindo que o predador dentro de mim guiasse os meus movimentos, ouvi seu coração começa a trovejar e senti o cheiro dela se intensificar. Esfreguei meu ombro contra o dela enquanto passava um passo além dela e depois me inclinei para baixo. Olhei por cima do ombro, "Pronta para ir, amor?"

Ela fez um barulho abafado, me entregou a sacola com os itens que sobraram do almoço e o cobertor, e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço para que eu pudesse levantar seu corpo em minhas costas e nos levar de volta para o meu carro.

Quando voltamos para a casa, Bella pediu licença para usar o banheiro e eu cai no sofá com os meus irmãos que estavam envolvidos em um filme.

De repente, fui atingido por um pensamento insolente e presunçoso e seguido de um riso abafado.

_Tarde agradável na campina, Edward?_ Olhei para Alice. De repente, eu sabia que ela tinha dado a Bella meu canivete. No começo eu pensei que ela simplesmente achou no meu quarto quando ela tinha ido até lá para usar o banheiro antes.

_Estou feliz de Bella estar se sentindo um pouco mais... Relaxada, irmão._ Ao ouvir o comentário de Jasper, eu joguei minha cabeça de volta na almofada do sofá e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz.

"O que? O que eu estou perdendo?" Emmett sempre conseguiu tornar-se observador nos momentos mais irritantes.

"Nada." Levantei-me, quando ouvi os passos de Bella descendo escada a baixo. Eu distraído Emmett com um convite. "Quer ir caçar mais tarde?"

"Claro, cara." Eu podia ouvir a pergunta se formando em sua mente. Afinal nos tínhamos caçado na noite passada. Peguei Bella e voei com ela para fora da casa antes que ela pudesse vocalizar ele. Ela sufocou um "adeus", enquanto estávamos descendo os degraus da frente.

"O que foi aquilo?" ela disse sem fôlego quando me acomodei no assento do motorista.

Eu utilizei toda a força do meu sorriso e meus olhos sobre ela. "Nada de mais, amor. E que eu simplesmente não podia esperar para ficar sozinho com você de novo."

O rubor previsível coloriu suas bochechas e ela sorriu. Demos as mãos em silêncio enquanto eu dirigia até sua casa. Eu não podia ler seus pensamentos, mas se eles eram semelhantes aos meus, nós dois estávamos ainda na campina, contra aquela árvore, sentindo o corpo do outro pela primeira vez, dessa maneira, estávamos marcando de vez a declaração pública e permanente do amor de Bella por mim.

BPOV

Agora que já tinha experimentado _aquilo_ com _ele_ , meu corpo estava literalmente dolorido por não ter sua presença depois que ele me deixou em minha casa. Corri para dentro e fui fazer o jantar para mim e Charlie, desejando me acalmar e agir de forma mais natural, antes que ele começasse a olhar para mim engraçado e fizesse muitas perguntas. Tempo que não passa viu?! Eu estava literalmente contando os minutos até que era razoavelmente tarde o suficiente para que eu pudesse me desculpar e ir para o meu quarto.

Na hora que eu estava lá em cima eu enfiei a mão debaixo do colchão, encontrando o caderno, e me joguei na minha cama.

A tarde tinha me dado novas idéias, além da uma que Alice sugeriu. Procurei e finalmente encontrei uma caneta, em seguida, chutei meus sapatos não se importando onde eles caíram. Eu acomodei o caderno encima da minha barriga e reli minha lista.

_Para fazer!__Ha!__Para fazer: Com Edward!_ Eu lancei minhas pernas animadamente contra o colchão antes de forçar uma respiração profunda e concentração.

1) Contra a árvore na campina

2) Sentir seu peso em cima de mim

3) beijo francês

4) vê-lo nu

5) tomar banho juntos

6) contra os azulejos frios no chuveiro

7) Em seu carro

8) Em nossa mesa de laboratório

Eu pensei em riscar uma linha através ou contornar o número um, mas desde que não havia feito _sexo_ contra aquela árvore, no entanto, eu iria continuar mantendo-o na lista. Fiquei distraída por um minuto inteiro perdida em um pensamento preocupante, quão resistente será que aquela árvore era? E como eu detestaria que qualquer coisa acontece-se a ele, quando eu finalmente balancei a cabeça para tentar me concentrar.

9) Em seu sofá de couro

_Obrigado mais uma vez, Alice. Isso é uma excelente porcaria._

Eu pensei nos últimos momentos contra a árvore. Eu queria tocá-lo perversamente. Eu queria vê-lo se contorcendo do mesmo jeito que ele me fez ficar.

10) Eu quero que ele venha na minha mão

11) na minha boca

Sublinhei varias vezes para dar ênfase. Imaginando que sabor seu comprimento considerável, a julgar pela experiência de hoje, terá. Isso fez um arrepio correr pela minha espinha.

12) Sua boca em mim

Sentindo a necessidade de esclarecer, o que era estúpido uma vez que esta é a _minha_ lista e eu sei o que eu quis dizer, eu adicionei

12) Sua boca em mim, _lá_

13) O que for preciso para fazê-lo dizer PORRA novamente

_Oh!_ Melhor ainda:

14) fazê-lo falar sujo em geral

_A desvantagem é que o meu cérebro ficou derretido_. _Mesmo assim,__ vale a pena tentar__.__Né?!_

Pensei sobre o seu comando para eu manter minhas mãos contra a árvore. Senti-me molhar novamente. Eu sabia que isso tinha obrigação absoluta de estar na lista.

15) Ser submissa

Eu pensei sobre isso um por um momento. Eu me senti meio engraçada sobre isso. Era 2008. As mulheres eram iguais. Eu balancei a cabeça. Isso não me impediu de querer que ele me dominasse completamente, pelo menos por algum tempo.

_Uau, sim, essa vai ser uma longa lista._

16) Vê-lo caçar

Eu escrevi sem pensar. _Espere_ . O _que é que isso tem a ver com os meus desejos sexuais por Edward?_

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento. Eu ainda tinha dificuldade de realmente imaginar o que acontece quando Edward... Caça. Mas o que eu _imaginava_ envolveu um Edward que seria _completamente_ livre. Completamente impulsionado por _suas necessidades_. Completamente _animalesco_.

_Foda-se._ Não havia como negar isso. Esse lado de sua natureza era um tesão enorme para mim. Ele nunca poderia saber disso. Isso provavelmente iria assustá-lo e o colocaria em alerta sem motivo. Mas isso não a torna menos verdadeira.

Pensar nele caçando e sobre suas necessidades, seu mais básico, as necessidades primordiais, trouxe outro pensamento na minha cabeça. Este realmente me tentei empurrá-lo de lado e pensar em algo _razoável, possível e muito menos macabra_ para o número 17.

Mas eu não poderia tirar este pensamento da minha cabeça.

17)

Eu escrevi o número com uma mão trêmula.

17) Fazer Edward provar o meu sangue

Eu notei várias coisas sobre mim de uma só vez. Primeiro, eu estava tremendo. Segundo, meu short jeans estava agora desconfortavelmente molhado com a minha própria excitação. E, terceiro, eu queria _absolutamente_ tentar encontrar uma maneira de fazer acontecer 17.

Edward já me contou como ele e todos os vampiros tinham um desejo acima de todos os outros que nunca foi completamente cumprida: o desejo por lista de coisas a fazer era sobre minhas necessidades que eu queria desesperadamente que ele, nós, pudéssemos cumprir em algum ponto. E eu sabia que ele precisava de mim dessa maneira também. Mas eu poderia cumprir a sua necessidade mais básica. Sua necessidade de sangue. E, para o meu sangue acima de todos os outros. E desta vez de uma forma que lhe permitiria obter prazer com ele. A questão era como.

_Essa não é a única questão_. Edward iria mesmo considerá-lo? Ele não ficaria completamente irado somente com a sugestão? Eu sabia que as respostas a essas perguntas: Não. Sim.

Ainda assim, 17 continuou a espreitar no fundo da minha mente, acenando com as mãos para agarrar a minha atenção em momentos estranhos e inesperados. Dezessete era a prova de como eu incondicionalmente amo e aceito Edward Cullen.

O processo de pensar as adições à minha lista, especialmente os dois últimos, não só me fez ficar molhada entre minhas pernas, mas em todos os estava literalmente coberta com um brilho fino de suor. Todas estas novas reações por meu corpo eram fascinantes. Eu me alegrava com os sentimentos poderosos percorrendo meu corpo.

Fechei o caderno e o empurrei de volta debaixo do colchão. Mesmo escondido como estava, parecia que havia uma seta vermelha enorme piscando em néon apontando diretamente para ele: "Aqui estão as fantasias mais selvagens e obscuras de Bella Swan. Venham Um dólar para ler..!"

Eu ri.

Peguei um pijama e entrei no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim, sem pensar.

Tirei minha camisa e sutiã, ainda refletindo sobre a lista na minha mente. Mas, quando desabotoei meu jeans, meu coração começou a disparar. Em todo o meu pensamento sobre as minhas adições à lista, eu tinha esquecido completamente sobre a punição que eu tinha dado a Edward por pedir desculpas quando eu lhe disse que não era para fazê-lo.

Agora entendi porque meu jeans parecia tão molhado, por uma simples razão. Eu tinha retirado a calcinha de renda azul antes. No banheiro de Edward. E dobrei-a delicadamente. E para terminar a deixei no meio de sua cama de colcha dourada como ouro.

Eu joguei minha cabeça nas mãos. _Santo Deus!__Que diabos deu em mim?__Eu não posso acreditar que fiz isso_.

Parecia uma idéia eminentemente boa no momento. Eu estava tentando pensar o que eu poderia fazer para dar o troco dele. E então ele foi e fez esse comentário sobre como eu tinha mudado aos seus olhos, e um fio novo de fluidos tinha escoado para fora do meu corpo às suas palavras. Quando fui até o seu banheiro quando voltamos para casa, minha calcinha estava uma bagunça molhada. Eu estava fascinada. _Ele fez isso para mim._

Eu tirei minha calcinha no início com a intenção de colocá-la em meu bolso pois a umidade nela estava desconfortável. Mas então eu percebi que _fora do corpo_ ela provavelmente teria um forte cheiro que _não teria se tivesse usando_ , e eu não poderia simplismente descer as escadas para uma sala cheia de vampiros com hipersensibilidade ... mas então eu não poderia simplesmente jogá-los no lixo do banheiro. Eu estava prestes a ceder e colocá-la de volta quando a idéia de deixá-la _para Edward _deslizou em minha mente. _Quem é você e o que você fez com a velha, insegura, e tímida Bella Swan?_ Eu ri.

E então eu pensei em Alice. Minha nova cúmplice. Se ela estivesse aqui comigo agora, qual seria o seu conselho?

Eu não podia acreditar que esta foi a minha base para tomar uma decisão dessas. Se eu ouvisse tudo Alice pensa que eu deveria fazer, eu estaria andando em saltos de dez centímetros, passando horas incontáveis no shopping, e amaria fazer toda uma série de coisas "femininas" que eu geralmente detestava. _Mas Alice me ajudou a fazer o número um acontecer_.

E tomei minha decisão.

Então eu o dobrei como um laço azul. Caminhei até a enorme cama, e coloquei bem no meio.

Depois voltei para o banheiro e lavei as mãos furiosamente, tentando remover quaisquer odores suspeitos, para que Edward não tivesse um único indício de que eu estava fazendo nada.

Eu lembro de ter pensado na hora: _Droga!__Isso é divertido!_

Mas agora, enquanto eu estava no banheiro olhando para a pilha de roupas, vendo três peças onde normalmente teriam quatro eu fiquei nervosa. Eu não tinha base alguma para imaginar como ele poderia reagir ...Diferente dos últimos quase dois anos de castidade. _Merda!__Estou ferrada!_

Entrar no chuveiro despertou toda minha imaginação. Eu rapidamente lavei meu corpo e cabelo, observando as sensações de formigamento elétrico que eclodiram quando eu lavei a área entre as minhas pernas. E eu sabia que tinha que fazer. O que eu precisava.

Desta vez eu não esperei a água quente ser desperdiçado. Virei a água fria, peguei o chuveirinho condenado, e dentro de três minutos estava ofegante e sentada no chão do banheiro, uma imagem de um belo e obscuro Edward gótico com um fio único de sangue rolando a partir do canto de sua boca ainda fresco na minha mente.


	5. Chapter 5

Conseqüências

JasPOV

A casa esta noite estava relativamente calma. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie foram caçar por volta das nove e Carlisle estava no hospital. Eu não tenho visto Esme a horas. Isso foi o mais perto de ficar sozinhos que nós temos. Joguei o livro que eu estava lendo sobre a mesa de café e marchei para cima em um ritmo calmo, antecipando o tempo com Alice que eu estava prestes a ter. O nível de tensão sexual e frustração entre Edward e Bella está começando a me afetar, e eu precisava de uma libertação antes que eu explodisse.

Quando passei a escada para o terceiro andar no caminho para o quarto, um cheiro inesperado me surpreendeu, fazendo uma onda de veneno inundar minha boca. _Que porra é essa?_

Eu estava dividido em partes iguais pelo meu desejo de chegar a Alice e meu desejo de investigar o cheiro. Minha curiosidade foi maior, e quase sem pensar eu estava movendo-me a passos rápidos para o quarto de Edward.

Eu sabia o que era o perfume. Eu reconheci. Mas eu não entendo por que ele estaria aqui, tão forte, _agora_, quando não havia ninguém por perto.

Aproximei-me do quarto de Edward lentamente, quase como se houvesse uma ameaça desconhecida lá dentro que eu estava tentando pegar de surpresa. Quando cheguei à porta, fiz uma pausa. O cheiro era mais concentrado agora, realmente intoxicante. O veneno na minha boca fluía em um fluxo descontrolado. _Deus, eu pensei que o sangue dela cheirava bem._

O cheiro estava fazendo o meu cérebro embaçar com desejo e luxúria. Eu estava tendo dificuldade no momento para me focar. Cheguei à minha esquerda e liguei o interruptor de luz. No segundo seguinte pisquei meus olhos para ajustar a luz, todos os meus sentidos me atraiu para o centro da cama de Edward.

Sem perceber que eu tinha sequer andado, eu estava com a frente das minhas coxas pressionadas contra o lado da cama, completamente hipnotizado pelo tecido azul dobrado e colocado, claramente muito propositadamente, no centro da cama. _Ungh, eu não posso nem começar a entender como ele resiste a isso._

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso para mim mesmo. _Minha irmã vai ser uma força da natureza sem controle._

Mistério agora resolvido, eu balancei a cabeça para tentar cortar a névoa que tinha descido em volta do meu cérebro. Um pensamento logo dominou todos os outros: _Alice._

Em um instante, eu fugia pela casa até o quarto, mal controlando a força com que eu abri a nossa porta do quarto. Ela fez vibrar toda a parede quando eu à bati para fechá-la. Alice estava deitada de costas no centro da cama, com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça dela em uma pose de relaxamento completo. Ela estava vestindo nada além de uma calcinha de renda azul. Seus olhos seguiram os meus quando eles se concentraram atentamente sobre o pequeno pedaço de lingerie rendado. Ela deslizou lentamente as pernas para revelar melhor as característica da calcinha: era fio-dental. _Mãe de Deus._

Em poucos segundos a minha roupa estava em um monte em ruínas ao pé da cama. Eu gemi ao perceber que Alice estava completamente pronta para mim. Estoquei em um impulso forte e ela gritou meu nome. Eu tinha liberado totalmente as emoções para ela, colocando-a inundada em um mar de luxúria crua e primitiva. Ela gemeu e ofereceu-me um fluxo contínuo de vulgaridades e palavras sem sentido que só aumentou a minha necessidade.

Alice espelhava minhas emoções, o desejo pelo desejo, necessidade de necessidade. Eu me alegrava com seus sons enquanto ela gritava depois de dois intensos orgasmos me apertando, o segundo dos quais me puxou junto com ela, e depois miou por libertação a caminho de um terceiro, enquanto eu lambi sua vagina limpando os nossos sucos. Depois do que eu tinha cheirado antes, não havia nenhuma maneira de que esta noite poderia terminar para mim sem sentir seu gosto.

Uma hora depois, estávamos entrelaçados um no outro na cama, nossa respiração finalmente normalizada e nossas emoções mais controladas, Alice foi a primeira a encontrar sua voz, e no estilo Alice de ser, ela me fez rir.

Ela me beijou com força na boca, passou as mãos carinhosamente pelo meu cabelo várias vezes, então sussurrou, "Lembre-me de agradecer a Bella amanhã."

EPOV

Quando estávamos de volta em casa era por volta das 04h30, o que me permite tempo suficiente para tomar banho e me trocar antes de dirigir até a casa de Bella. Tinha sido uma boa caçada. Nós fomos mais longe do que normalmente fazemos, fomos para o Canadá, o que nos permite buscar alguns animais maiores.

Quando entramos na sala de estar, encontramos Alice e Jasper deitado no sofá olhando para o fogo baixo. Jasper estava deitado ao seu lado entre as pernas de Alice com a cabeça no colo dela, e ela estava acariciando seu cabelo. O amor que essas pequenas ações irradiavam aumentou a minha necessidade de chegar a Bella.

Mas, então, as suas mentes capturaram minha atenção. Normalmente, em um momento como este, seus pensamentos seria caracterizada por um fluxo aleatório de pensamentos diversos, como quando eles deixam suas mentes relaxar. Em vez disso, Alice estava recitando os nomes das cores em sua cabeça ( _Tons de azul incluem azul royal, azul céu, azul turquesa, azul marinho, azul escuro ..._ ) e Jasper estava pensando nas principais especificações técnicas do navio confederado férrea o _Virgínia_ , mais popularmente conhecido como _Merrimac_.

Eu tinha em mente interrogá-los até que Alice virou o rosto para mim com uma expressão meio-relaxada e meio-divertida que deixou claro que tal esforço não seria bem sucedido.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me virei para as escadas, pulando os degraus de três em três, até que eu estava andando pelo corredor até o meu quarto. Eu congelei. O _que é ... Isto é ... Onde? ..._ Eu empurrei minha porta e a fechei atrás de mim quando entrei. Minha cama estava vazia. _Então, por que eu estou sentindo o cheiro dela?_ Eu engoli um bocado de veneno e acendi o interruptor de luz.

Ouvi o riso dois andares abaixo.

Eu imediatamente entendi o que estava havendo. Ali, no centro da cama, Bella tinha me deixado uma lembrança das atividades da tarde de ontem na campina. O laço azul me chamou e me mudei silenciosamente através do quarto. Eu estendi minha mão direita e a coloquei em cima do tecido rendado, que parecia queimar através de mim. Sem pensar, minha mão se fechou em punho em torno da calcinha. Minha mão livre se fechou em punho também. Eu senti a mudança em meus olhos quando a obscenidade camuflou o topázio.

Eu trouxe o tecido azul para o meu rosto e inalei profundamente.

_Porra._

Eu gemia. Pensamentos incoerentes agrediram meu cérebro:

_Esta mulher vai ser a minha morte._

_Esta mulher vai ser minha esposa._

_Esta mulher está fazendo de mim o homem mais sortudo que já existiu._

_Eu preciso dessa mulher de maneiras que eu nunca esperava e nunca quis admitir que eu precisava e em todos os sentidos um homem precisa de uma mulher._

_Esta mulher. Esta mulher. Esta mulher._

Eu tinha que encontrar com Bella. Agora.

Minha Bella. _Minha Bella deixou a calcinha na minha cama para eu encontrar. O_ que, em nome de tudo o que é sagrado a possuiu?

De repente percebi outra coisa subitamente: _quando eu a levei para casa ontem à noite ela não estava de calcinha._ Um "porra" escapou dos meus lábios mais uma vez com o pensamento.

Eu tinha que encontrar com Bella, mas eu estava tão excitado, tão necessitado, _tão cheio de luxúria_, que eu não acho que eu poderia vê-la sem traçá-la. E eu estava tanto emocionado quanto apavorado com a intensidade do meu desejo. _Eu não posso machucá-la.__Ela é a minha vida._

Fiquei ali, petrificado, olhos fortemente fechados em concentração. Eu pensei sobre qualquer coisa que eu poderia forçar no meu cérebro para me distrair. Nada funcionou. Algo precisava funcionar.

Eu caminhei para o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Eu arranquei minhas roupas e as joguei em uma pilha no canto. Foi só quando eu entrei no chuveiro que eu liberei a calcinha da minha mão direita, pendurando-a sobre a barra de toalha do lado de fora da porta de vidro.

Eu lavei meu cabelo e corpo sem nem notar. Nunca tirando os olhos daquela calcinha.

Eu saí de debaixo da pulverização direta da água e abriu a porta do chuveiro. Inclinei meu corpo e peguei a calcinha na mão. Eu deliberadamente coloquei meu polegar na virilha. A textura de sua excitação era evidente sob o meu polegar. Eu gemi e inclinei a cabeça contra o azulejo.

Deixei a calcinha no chão e fechei a porta do chuveiro novamente. Eu olhei para o meu corpo. Minha ereção estava _doendo_. Mantendo meus olhos treinados na pilha perigosa de tecido azul, eu envolvi minha mão direita em torno da base do meu pau. A pequena quantidade de alívio que o toque causou fez meus olhos revirarem.

Eu não era contra a idéia de me aliviar, embora não fosse uma necessidade que eu tenha com freqüência.

Hoje à noite, porém, eu sabia que não iria durar muito.

Eu deslizava meu punho ao longo do meu comprimento, soltando e apertando minha mão conforme a minha necessidade. Deixei meu polegar apertar a cabeça no final de cada curso. Eu nunca tirei os meus olhos de calcinha de Bella. Travei meu queixo quando me aproximei da libertação, já era ruim o suficiente Jasper provavelmente saber o que eu estava fazendo, não precisava que todos os outros soubessem. Me joguei sobre a extremidade do box, trazendo a minha mão esquerda para a ação, fazendo-as, agarrar totalmente meu comprimento aquecido pela água quente do chuveiro.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça contra o azulejo, a água caindo em cascata pelas minhas costas e fechei os olhos. A água começou a correr fria, então eu virei o botão para desligar. Me inclinei por um minuto em um entorpecimento sem igual. Quando abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que vi foi aquela calcinha azul.

Eu abri a porta do chuveiro e agarrei a grande toalha branca pendurada num gancho ao lado. Eu fiz um esforço superficial para secar-me rápido antes de descartar a toalha e marchar em direção ao meu armário. Eu peguei uma calça jeans preta e uma cinza de manga curta t-shirt. Eu enfiei meus pés em meias e sapatos e caminhou de volta para o banheiro. Olhando no espelho, eu corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo em uma vã tentativa de domá-lo.

Abaixei-me e peguei a calcinha. A dobrei suavemente, como se fosse algo precioso, e a enfiei no bolso direito da frente.

_Isabella Swan tinha acabado de me fazer gozar mesmo estando distante a uma noite inteira._ Sorri para mim mesmo sombriamente. _Alguém tem algumas explicações a dar._

Corri pela casa quando o sol estava nascendo. Registrei os pensamentos provocativos dos meus irmãos, mas eu era um homem com uma missão. Eu tinha planejado originalmente dirigir, mas os eventos da manhã exigiam que eu queimasse um pouco de energia. Quando eu sai da floresta atrás da casa dela já tinha um plano em mente.

Eu estaria no quarto de Bella quando ela acordasse.


	6. Chapter 6

6- Inesperado.

EPOV

Quando me aproximei da casa de Bella, eu estava me sentindo muito mais composto. Eu andei a distância restante, apenas tomando tempo para garantir que eu estava sob controle. A antecipação de falar com ela sobre seu pequeno truque com a calcinha estava zumbindo sob minha pele. Eu sabia que precisava ter cuidado.

Quando eu pulei a janela dela um som chamou a minha atenção. Eu gemi e descansei minha cabeça contra o vidro de sua janela antes de empurrá-lo para cima. Eu me preparei para o que eu poderia ver.

Eu deslizei pela janela, sorrateiro como sempre, esperando para pegar Bella no meio de tudo o que a estava fazendo emitir aqueles sons. Ela gemia baixinho em tons agudos suplicantes. De pé no final de sua cama eu a estudava. Ela estava dormindo. _Doce Deus ela está tendo um sonho erótico_.

Ela estava deitada de costas, com a colcha jogada no chão e o lençol torcido sobre uma perna. Seu cabelo estava espalhado em volta da cabeça e ombros, emoldurando seu rosto e destacando sua pele de porcelana. Sua blusa branca tinha subido enquanto dormia, expondo seu torso. Um gemido baixo começou na minha garganta quando eu vi a calcinha branca de algodão. Ela tinha um laço de cetim pequeno no centro. Ela parecia um anjo todo de branco.

Eu estava congelado onde eu estava ao pé de sua cama. Seus sons, movimento, e _oh Deus__o cheiro dela_ me segurou extasiado. Eu fiquei instantaneamente rígido.

Minhas mãos doíam literalmente para me aproximar e tocá-la. Eu puxei a calcinha azul do meu bolso e a fechei no centro do meu punho, tentando distrair a necessidade de minhas mãos de tocá-la.

Alguma parte do meu cérebro estava decepcionado, eu tinha vindo aqui para fazer Bella se contorcer sobre a calcinha, e agora ela estava tão no controle de mim que eu teria dito sim para qualquer pedido que ela fizesse a mim. Tudo isso, e ela nem tinha acordado ainda! _Não tenho poder para resistir a essa mulher._

Se eu achava que o som de seu gemido tão necessário era porque já a achava sedutora o suficiente, quando ela começou movendo-se e falando, eu pensei que eu iria ter de sair ou come-la, tão tênue era o domínio sobre meu controle. A única coisa que me manteve no lugar era como eu estava encantado com a imagem que se desenrolava diante de mim. A antecipação do que ela ia fazer a seguir era insuportável.

Eu fiquei lá, apertando a calcinha na minha mão esquerda, observando.

"Edward".

Não havia como negar isso. Ouvir meu nome em seus lábios em seu sono continuou sendo uma das minhas músicas favoritas no mundo.

"Ah... ah, por favor." Suas costas arqueadas ligeiramente em suas palavras. Uma de suas mãos foi parar em seu estômago nu.

A atração que eu sentia para dar a ela o que ela estava pedindo era fenomenal.

"Unghhh".

Fechei os olhos ao som de seu gemido. Ok, _essa_ com certeza foi uma das minhas músicas favoritas no mundo. _Logo, logo, vou fazer o meu melhor para extrair o som com maior freqüência possível._

"Oh, Edward. Eu acho que... Eu preciso..."

_O que, baby, o que você precisa?_ Meu pensamento me deu uma idéia. Mudei-me para o lado de sua cama e me ajoelhei. Suavemente e sussurrei: "O que Bella, o que você precisa?"

"Oh, Deus, Edward." Sua mão deslizou ligeiramente para baixo a seu osso do quadril.

"Diga-me, Bella," eu sussurrei.

"Eu preciso... por favor... _me toque_ . "

_Ai porra._ Abaixei a cabeça momentaneamente na borda de seu colchão. _Pense em qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, de modo que você pode manter suas mãos para si mesmo._ Porque, Jesus Cristo, eu queria tocá-la perversamente.

Eu levantei minha cabeça quando eu senti o seu movimento. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela deslizou a mão entre as pernas dela. Ela gemeu, e depois mudou para o lado de frente para mim, de modo que ela estava se inclinando ligeiramente em seu estômago. Sua nova posição prensou a mão firme entre suas pernas.

"Oh, Deus, Edward." Imperceptivelmente seus quadris começaram a se mover contra sua mão.

De repente, o aroma de sua excitação ficou visivelmente mais forte. Eu torci a calcinha azul na minha mão. Minha mão vazia coçando para ter essa calcinha branca também, saber que era tudo por mim, agora que elas foram igualmente revestidas com sua excitação.

"Sim, Edward. Oh".

Eu não poderia me ajudar. Eu queria prolongar este momento, tanto quanto possível, de modo que a encorajei. "Isso assim, bebê."

"Mais, _por favor_. "

_Foda-se!_ "Mais o que, amor. Diga-me o que você quer", eu suspirei.

"Eu quero..."

_Por favor, me diga. Eu preciso ouvir isso._

"Edward... quero..."

_Oh meu Deus, ela está me matando._

"Fo ...", eu congelei o que eu pensei que eu a ouvi dizer. Eu tinha acabado de me convencer de que, na minha luxúria eu estava imaginando coisas quando sua voz interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Foda-me ... por favor."

_Santo inferno_.

Só então, seus quadris começaram a se mover mais urgente, embora os movimentos ainda eram pequenos.

Ela estava choramingando quando notei sua freqüência cardíaca e respiração começar a mudar.

Eu voei para a cadeira de balanço no canto quando eu percebi que ela estava a minutos de acordar.

Eu empurrei minha ereção, que doía pela segunda vez esta manhã, esperando que ela não notasse. Pensei fugazmente de deixá-la para permitir-lhe tempo para se recompor, para que ela não ficasse envergonhada se percebesse o que tinha acontecido. Mas eu estava tão encantado com ela que eu não podia fazê-lo. O cheiro de sua excitação estava permeando o ambiente. Eu senti que precisava dela para sobreviver.

Minutos mais tarde, seu corpo estava completamente imóvel, em seguida, Bella mudou mais uma vez. Ela virou-se completamente em seu estômago, levando as duas mãos debaixo do travesseiro. Era lindo o modo como seu rosto e cabelo ficavam nessa posição, os meus olhos queria ver era sua bunda moldada naquela inocente calcinha de algodão branco. Ela tinha chutado o lençol todo para fora da cama em seus movimentos, e o comprimento de suas pernas bem torneadas parecia tão sensual.

"Mmm", ela respirou quando esticou os braços acima dela. Ela empurrou ligeiramente para cima em seus cotovelos, a cabeça pendendo para baixo como as mãos esfregou o sono de seus olhos.

"Dormiu bem, amor?"

Ela saltou e virou para o meu lado, de costas vindo para descansar contra a parede ao lado de sua cama. "Oh meu Deus, Edward." Uma mão voou para o peito. "Você me assustou."

Eu ri. "Desculpe. Eu simplesmente não podia esperar para você acordar."

Ela sorriu também, um blush bonito coloriu seu rosto. Ela abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão para cobrir seus olhos por um momento, antes de passá-la em seus cabelos.

Ela bocejou.

"Bons sonhos, amor?" Ela realmente não tinha acordado o suficiente para tomar conhecimento do jeito que eu estava olhando para ela.

"Umhmm". Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de seu rubor voltar dez vezes mais forte. Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior. "Hum, por quê? O que você ouviu?"

BPOV

Eu estava tão grogue quando eu acordei. Meu sono estava tão agitado. Sonho após sonho agredindo minha inconsciência, fazendo-me repentinamente despertar ofegante, excitada, e molhada. As novas adições à minha lista tinham deixado o meu subconsciente em chamas.

Pergunta de Edward sobre meus sonhos me ajudou a empurrar o último da minha sonolência de distância. Havia algo em sua voz. _Oh meu Deus, o que eu disse?_

"Hum, por que? O que você ouviu?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato, assim que me sentei ainda mais, apesar de eu ainda estava reclinado contra meus braços, estendido atrás de mim contra o colchão. Eu olhei para ele. A luz estava começando a clarear meu quarto o suficiente para que eu pudesse facilmente ver sua expressão do outro lado do cômodo. Meu coração começou a trovejar em meu peito com a visão de seus olhos. Eles eram um breu. Minha mente estava cambaleando por uma explicação.

"Será que... você não foi caçar na noite passada?"

"Sim". Sua voz era baixa. O canto de sua boca se contorceu.

Eu comecei a mastigar meu lábio inferior.

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta."

"Ah. Hum". O ritmo do meu coração estava me fazendo me sentir um pouco tonta. Sua persistência confirmou que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava sonhando. Ou pelo menos tinha uma idéia bastante boa. _Oh Deus_. Mudei minhas pernas um pouco e a nova posição me fez perceber o quão molhada minha calcinha estava. Eu sabia que agora não havia nenhuma maneira que ele não sentir o cheiro disso.

Enquanto eu lutava para descobrir uma forma de sair da conversa, minha lista passou pela minha mente. _Hmm._ . Eu poderia sentar aqui e ficar envergonhada porque ele me pegou gemendo para ele em meu sono, _ou_ eu poderia ver se eu poderia transformar essa situação á meu favor. Afinal, bem, o último sonho tinha irritantemente terminado antes do meu ... Clímax, por assim dizer. E eu me senti... Necessitada.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu olhei para ele novamente, tudo preparado para ser brutalmente honesta sobre meu sonho, quando percebi a mão em movimento. Uma e outra vez. Seu polegar esfregando círculos violentos em... Alguma coisa. De uma vez eu reconheci a cor do tecido. _Minha calcinha_. Um pequeno gemido deixou meu peito antes que eu pudesse segura-lo. Meus olhos voaram para o rosto de Edward. Seu olhar estava em chamas.

Eu balancei a cabeça e tentei encontrar essa confiança que eu tinha tido um momento atrás. "Eu vejo... que você achou o meu castigo ...".

Se possível seus olhos escureceram.

"Sim, mas você mentiu".

Eu estava confusa. "O que?"

"Você me disse que eu não iria gostar."

"Oh". Sua intensidade me jogou para fora do meu equilíbrio.

"Mas a verdade é, Bella, eu adorei." Sua voz era rouca. "O seu castigo foi muito... inspirador."

_Inspirador?_ ... O que isso significa? O que ele estava inspirado a fazer? _Oh!_ Isso é possível?

"Como assim?" Sussurrei.

"Não, primeiro seu sonho, Bella."

Eu disse ao meu cérebro para parar de pensar e eu cuspi as palavras. "Eu estava sonhando com você." Ele permaneceu em silêncio, claramente esperando. "Você estava me tocando."

Seus lábios pressionados em uma linha apertada. Eu estava com medo minhas palavras poderiam ter irritado ele. Talvez eu estivesse empurrando seu controle muito longe. Finalmente, ele falou. "Como, Bella? Como eu tocava em você?" Ele se mexeu um pouco na cadeira.

"Edward, você... suas mãos... você estava em cima de mim." Minha voz parecia ofegante.

Ele fechou os olhos. Eu vi o movimento do seu pomo-de-adão quando ele engoliu. Depois disso, ele se sentou ainda imóvel.

"Edward?"

Seus olhos escuros brilharam aberto. "Bella, eu quero... deite-se."

"O que?"

"Deite—se. Agora". Seu comando enviou outra corrida de umidade em minha calcinha.

Eu deslizei meus braços para fora debaixo de mim, permitindo voltasse a ficar ereta em minha cama.

"Bella, eu não acho que eu tenho o controle neste momento para fazer o que eu quero fazer. Então, eu quero que você faça isso por mim."

Fiquei ali, quase atordoada, aguardando ansiosamente as palavras seguintes.

"Você se lembra de seu sonho."

Não foi uma pergunta. Mas eu assenti de qualquer maneira.

"Diga-me".

A respiração fugiu de mim. Eu poderia fazer isso? Então eu pensei _inferno, sim,_ se eu não estou disposta a seguir em frente e tentar isso, eu nunca vou conseguir nada nessa lista maldita.

"Ta... pra começar você estava me beijando. Apenas... esses beijos eram diferentes. Você foi ... urgente. Suas mãos ... você estava puxando o meu cabelo quando você me beijou."

"Não pare Bella."

Minha respiração estava vindo em rajadas curtas agora. "Você estava com metade do corpo ... ao meu lado e metade ... em cima de mim. Você correu sua mão direita até a base do meu pescoço. E, hum, então eu perguntei-lhe:" Eu engoli. "pedi para você me tocar. E oh, Deus, Edward, "Eu tornei a esfregar minhas coxas," Você fez ".

"Onde foi que eu te toquei?"

"Você... correu sua mão entre meus seios para o meu estômago. Então você colocou a mão na lateral dos meus seios. Quando ... quando espalmou a mão em meu peito me senti tão bem."

"Mostre-me".

"O que?"

"_Toque-se. Para. Mim._ " Minha calcinha estava agora tão molhada que a umidade tinha escoado para a parte superior da minhas coxas.

"Oh Deus. Edward, eu preciso tanto de você."

"Então me mostre." Sua voz era rouca e cortada. Eu nunca tinha ouvido isso parecer tão imponente.

Minha mão esquerda moveu em resposta às palavras de Edward. Lentamente eu arrastei minha mão para baixo do centro do meu tronco, antes de correr de volta para o meu peito o apertando suavemente. Eu não poderia conter o gemido que escapou dos meus lábios.

"Com força, Bella. Gostaria de tocar com mais força."

Minha mente estava gritando para mim: _Abortar!__Abortar!__Oh Deus, eu não posso lidar com Edward dominante._ Mas então alguma outra parte do meu cérebro esmagou esse pensamento como o traidor que era. _Isabella Marie Swan você que não ouse parar agora._

Apertei meu peito mais forte e arqueei contra a minha palma. Fechei os olhos para melhor imaginar que era a mão de Edward eu estava sentindo. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, eu podia sentir seu olhar queimando dentro de mim.

"Faça exatamente o que eu digo Isabella. Você entendeu?"

"Sim", eu disse asperamente.

"Use a outra mão também."

Mudei a minha mão ao meu outro seio e massageei minha palma na carne sensível.

"Belisque. Faça. Agora."

_Oh Deus_. Revirei os mamilos entre o dedo polegar e indicador, apertando o suficiente para fazer o meu quadril balançar.

"O que você quer Bella?"

"Eu... eu quero você. Edward..."

Eu sentia o movimento do ar em torno de mim e eu abri meus olhos para encontrar Edward ajoelhado ao lado da minha cama. Notei que sua respiração acelerou também.

"Edward, _por favor_."

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão direita com a sua. Ele colocou a palma da mão nas costas da minha, e enfiou os dedos entre os meus. "Toque-se, Bella. Mostre-me como você gosta de ser tocada."

Mordi o lábio inferior. _Oh.__Meu.__Deus._

Lentamente eu abaixei minha mão pelo meu corpo. Finalmente minha mão, com a de Edward em cima, veio descansar em cima da minha calcinha. Eu estava prestes a seguir o seu comando quando outro interrompeu minha concentração.

"por baixo".

_Por baixo? Da calcina? Oh! Eu vou morrer._

Eu puxei minha mão um pouco para trás e mudei nossas mãos sob o elástico da minha calcinha. Tudo de uma vez eu estava longe demais para ficar constrangida, ou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ou até mesmo _pensar_ em tudo, na verdade. Eu pressionei meu clitóris e começou a mover os dedos em círculos lentos. Ele estava mantendo sua mão completamente imóvel, mas isso não me impediu de sentir os dedos frios entrar em contato com a minha pele quente. Não foi como nada que eu já senti em toda minha vida.

Eu comecei a ficar perdida na sensação quando eu senti a mão dele suavemente colocar pressão sobre mim. Ele estava me pedindo para mover meus dedos para baixo em direção ao meu centro agora gotejante.

Ele gemeu quando nossos dedos encontraram a umidade sedosa e lisa da minha excitação. Esse som só aumentou a minha umidade. Mudei nossos dedos para cima e para baixo através de minhas dobras em cursos longos. Eu não conseguia parar de se mover meus quadris agora. "Deus, Edward."

"Olhe para mim Bella." Virei a cabeça para o lado e levantou minhas pálpebras pesadas. Nossas mãos continuaram se movendo contra mim. "Em ... dentro. Preciso ...", ele engoliu em seco, "Eu tenho que te sentir." Ele repetiu as minhas palavras de ontem na campina. O desejo contido em sua voz era tão erótico.

Mudei meus quadris para cima um pouco e mudei nossas mãos para baixo. Eu pressionei meu dedo médio contra um dos seus e deslizei ambos os dedos dentro de mim, só um pouco no começo, e depois mais com cada movimento.

_Porra, Edward Cullen está dentro de mim._

"Porra, Bella, você está tão molhada, tão quente."

Meus olhos não haviam deixado seu rosto desde que sua primeira ordem para olhar para ele. Eu encontrei seus olhos. "Para você, Edward. Estou tão molhada para você." Ele gemeu e deslocou-se em seu cotovelo para me beijar.

Nós gememos na boca um do outro, os nossos dedos ainda deslizando para dentro e para fora de mim. A posição empurrou o alto da palma de minha mão contra o meu clitóris. Eu empurrei meus quadris para cima tentando promover o atrito. Eu gemia de novo quando eu o senti empurrar sua mão para baixo contra a minha em resposta.

Como eu comecei a ofegar, os lábios de Edward deixaram os meus e começou a trabalhar no meu pescoço. Ele traçou beijos ao redor da clavícula até a parte superior do tórax.

"Oh, Edward. Estou... oh ..."

"Eu quero sentir você chegar lá, comigo dentro de você Bella."

Suas palavras saíram sufocadas. "Ungh ... ah ... Edward ..." Senti-me apertando ao redor de nossos dedos.

Nós dois estávamos ofegantes, rígidos. Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente. Tentei mover minha mão, mas Edward segurou-nos ainda.

"Edward", eu gemi por entre o nosso beijo.

"Sim, amor", sua voz ainda soava tensa.

"Você... você tem que me permitir devolver o favor." Eu precisava tocá-lo.

Delicadamente, ele puxou a mão dele e eu senti uma sensação de perda imediatamente. Ele sentou-se perto de mim. "Bella"

Eu pressionei meus dedos contra seus lábios, sabendo que ele estava prestes a dizer. O que eu não tinha prestado atenção foi à mão que eu costumava fazer isso. Notei a umidade brilhando sobre os três dedos pressionados contra os lábios. Eu ouvi um silvo escapar de seus lábios, e sua mão voou para pegar meu pulso. Mas em seguida, ele se sentou petrificado.

Minha mente me deixou quase completamente. Sussurrei hesitante, "Prove-me." Seu olhar estava em chamas. Ele não se mexeu, e eu pensei que ele ia me empurrar para longe. Mas então sua língua escapou por entre os lábios e pressionou-se contra o meu dedo médio. "Caralho de sabor requintado."

Me movi de lado para estar mais próxima a ele. "Edward, eu preciso ... eu preciso te tocar perversamente como eu precisei de você me tocar." Lentamente eu movi minha mão de seu rosto a colocando em seu peito. Sua mão ainda estava enrolada no meu pulso. Peguei um punhado de sua camisa e puxei-a para mim. Eu sussurrei, "Deite comigo."

Eu não podia acreditar quando ele fez. Eu recuei um pouco meu corpo para que ele pudesse deitar de lado, onde ele estava ajoelhado. Permiti-me um olhar para baixo de seu corpo quando ele se deitou. Sua ereção era óbvio contra seu jeans escuro. Minha mão ainda estava envolto em sua camisa. Eu liberei o material e, lentamente, arrastei a palma para baixo.

Eu tentei me concentrar no sentimento, mas eu estava com tanto medo dele me parar. Eu estava cantando na minha mente, _Por favor, número 10, por favor, número 10._ Uma parte de mim esperava repetir como um mantra que serviria como uma palavra mágica que garanta o cumprimento da minha fantasia.

Minha mão pousou sobre sua ereção e ele gemeu. Fiquei completamente imóvel, tentando dar-lhe um tempo para se acostumar comigo, tentando não assustá-lo.

EPOV

_Oh meu Deus._

Como se a minha mente não estava cambaleando suficientemente a partir da experiência de ter estado dentro dela, que só por si mesma já era uma experiência quase espiritual, como eu senti uma sensação esmagadora de estar _em casa_, ela já estava me tocando. Eu estava prestes a parar quando ela parou. Eu percebi o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava me deixando começar a me acostumar a sensação de a ter me tocando. O controle que ela mostrou na realização ainda era o meu ponto de ruptura,o seu controle me permitiu deixá-la no controle já que o meu próprio estava perdido.

Ela apertou sua mão mais firme contra a minha ereção. Eu estava em guerra comigo mesmo. Eu poderia deixá-la fazer isso? Fiquei espantado que ela queria, em primeiro lugar. Mas eu tinha controle suficiente para não machucá-la? Se eu me permiti perder um pouco de controle, eu poderia perder o resto?

Ela lentamente começou a mover a mão para cima e para baixo no meu comprimento, pressionando a costura da calça para dentro de mim. Era uma tortura lenta.

Sua testa estava encostada no meu rosto. "Eu preciso sentir você, Edward." Minhas palavras. Ela estava lançando de volta para mim. Eu queria recusá-la, mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de fazer.

Ela se atrapalhou por um momento com o botão do meu jeans, depois, lentamente, puxou meu zíper. Ela se acalmou novamente, em seguida, pressionando sua mão firmemente contra mim. Depois de um momento, os dedos delicadamente deslizaram sob um lado da braguilha aberta do meu jeans. Quando seus dedos tocaram meu pau nós dois gemeu. Ela se acalmou novamente.

_Eu preciso senti-la também._

Abaixei-me e deslizei meu jeans com meus dedos e levantei meus quadris para empurrá-los para baixo.

Ela suspirou em resposta. Nossos olhos se encontraram. "Bella, você não tem que..."

Ela me interrompeu com um beijo. "Eu quero. Eu só... nunca... visto um homem antes." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu senti seus dedos curvados em torno de mim. "Diga-me como..."

"Oh Deus. Mova sua mão para cima e para baixo."

Ela fez e a sensação foi incrível. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu tinha pensado que este seria o resultado de vir aqui esta manhã.

Eu empurrei meus quadris levemente em sua mão. "Segure-me com mais força."

Eu senti a palma e os dedos apertar em torno de mim. Eu gemi. Era o paraíso, e ela foi um anjo me segurando em suas mãos.

Ela seguiu o exemplo de meus quadris e definiu um ritmo constante. Eu tentei pensar em outras coisas para prolongar a experiência. Eu não queria que isso acabasse nunca, mas eu _precisava_ chegar lá.

"Mais rápido bebê."

"Edward me mostra."

_Porra isso é tão quente_. Eu alcancei meu braço esquerdo e cuidadosamente enrolei minha mão em torno dela. Assim como havia feito minutos antes, nós trabalhamos juntos, desta vez sobre a minha forma excitada.

"Deus, posso sentir você Edward, e isso é tão bom. Quero fazer você se sentir bem." Sua voz estava ofegante.

"É tão bom, Bella."

"Deus, Edward. Só de ver você eu já fico excitada."

"Ungh". A voz dela ia ser o meu fim. "Continue falando, Bella."

"Eu quero provar você, Edward."

"Deus, que se foda." Uma imagem espontânea do rosto de Bella entre as minhas pernas me fez imensamente mais duro.

"Eu não posso... não posso esperar para ter isso", eu a senti apertar mais a mão sobre mim.

E foi isso. "Mova sua mão, bebê." Eu ainda não tinha tido a conversa com Carlisle sobre se meu sêmen a colocaria em perigo. Ela obedeceu imediatamente. "Deus, Bella," eu gemi quando eu vim. Eu usei a minha outra mão para pegar minha porra, então descansou as duas mãos contra meus quadris.

Eu senti ela se esfregar em mim. "Deus, eu te amo, Edward."

"Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida, Bella."

Eu nunca tinha levado a sério a possibilidade de ter alguém para ajudar a cumprir as minhas necessidades, e cujas necessidades eu poderia cumprir em troca. Nesse momento, o significado pleno do nosso casamento iminente me bateu. Se eu pudesse ter derramado lágrimas, eu teria. Ao dar-se a mim de forma tão completa, Bella estava me dando tudo.

**Hey moçada, como vai?**

**Estou amando cada review então podem deixar mais. Lá vai um capitulo fresquinho ás 02:50 da madrugada, espero que gostem até logo.**

**E um beijão no coração ^^**


End file.
